Bliss
by Ayano Suzune
Summary: Define happiness; you. Ketahuilah, Tetsuya tak sebaik seperti yang diketahui orang banyak. Buktinya ia akan mengambil apa yang menjadi miliknya, sumber kebahagiaannya dan tak akan melepaskannya lagi. — ficlet. future!AU; kuroko x fem!akashi


Tetsuya membiarkan kulitnya menyusuri tiap inci dari permukaan plastik yang sudah agak tua, mengingat berapa umurnya sejak gadis itu membiarkannya duduk dalam lemari tua apik untuk pertama kalinya. Tiap foto yang terlekatkan sudah memudar warnanya, berubah menjadi kecokelatan seiring berjalannya waktu. Bukan berarti hal itu akan memudarkan memori segar yang masih baru di kepalanya.

Tekanan kecil di samping terasa, saat sesuatu menyentakkan diri pada tempat tidur yang sedang didudukinya, sementara ia sendiri khusyuk dengan album tua yang membawa seluruh memori yang ada, tiap tahunnya terisi dengan minimal enam hingga sepuluh lembar foto banyaknya.

Biru itu menoleh, mendapati siluet yang selama ini selalu menemaninya, turut menikmati kembalinya memori-memori masa lalu mereka.

Tetsuya meraih, memperluas wilayah jajahan tangannya. Perlahan menyelipkan tiap jarinya di antara surai merah panjang itu sebelum turun hingga ke bagian pinggang dan menarik figurnya mendekat. Yang direspon dengan tawa kecil singkat yang hampir tak terdengar.

* * *

**Bliss**

Disclaimer:

Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki

Bliss © Ayano Suzune

* * *

Seishina sama sekali tidak bertanya ketika melihat rupa berantakan Tetsuya yang hanya mengenakan pakaian rumah, seolah ia akan tidur detik itu juga ketika kepalanya berhenti bergerilya di salah satu titik empuk bantal empunyanya sendiri. Menempatkan diri di samping sang suami, membiarkan kedua bola matanya yang berbeda warna mengeksplorasi lebih jauh sesuka hati.

Bagaimana album tua yang merekam memori mereka selama kurang lebih delapan tahun ini mendadak menarik perhatian Tetsuya, ia tak begitu memedulikan detail terkecil yang ada di sana. Bagaimana lembaran foto yang awalnya dicetak sempurna itu mulai memudar seiring bergulirnya waktu, saat mereka masih sama-sama di sekolah menengah pertama maupun atas, membuatnya mengorek kembali memori di otaknya jauh lebih lagi.

Jarinya yang lentik menyentuh permukaan plastik yang melindungi salah satu kertas foto yang terselipkan, malah membuatnya lembab dan mereka berdua tahu itu. Mengelus permukaannya perlahan, menguak kembali memori mereka sebelum membuat janji suci di depan altar.

Saat untuk pertama kalinya Tetsuya mengutarakan perasaannya, yang tanpa disangka-sangka akan meluap naik dalam permukaan pangkal lidahnya untuk diutarakan, Seishina sama sekali tidak dapat menebak akan apa yang dipikirkan pemuda ini.

Lembar demi lembar menunjukkan halaman-halaman dari album yang tentunya berbeda, memori mereka semua terekam sesuai dengan berjalannya tahun demi tahun yang dilalui bersama, dan tak ada di antara keduanya yang menyesal telah melekatkan perjalanan mereka—yang tak dapat dibilang singkat maupun panjang—dalam buku yang akhirnya menua.

Jari itu berhenti tidak jauh dari tangan Tetsuya yang berukuran lebih besar darinya, sebelum akhirnya melakukan penyerangan besar-besaran ketika Seishina meraup tangan itu ke dalam genggamannya sendiri, sama sekali tidak protes akan suaminya yang menarik pinggang ramping itu lebih lagi untuk menghapus jarak di antara mereka berdua yang tak terlampau jauh.

Dan Tetsuya membalikkan tangannya saat ia memutuskan untuk menikmati kehangatan kentara itu sendirian, berbagi sensasi yang hanya dikenali mereka berdua. Sama sekali tak menoleh ketika sesuatu lagi-lagi mendarat lembut di pundaknya, rasanya familiar dan tak akan dapat dilupakan entah sejak kapan, Tetsuya melepaskan pinggang yang lengannya tawan baru saja, naik ke puncak kepala Seishina untuk mengelusnya perlahan.

"Mengulang kembali waktu, eh?"

"Menurutmu?"

Tawa lembut menyusup keluar, terdengar menggetarkan, menggelitik indera pendengaran Tetsuya lebih lagi mengingat gadis itu menyusupkan puncak kepalanya pada perpotongan leher dan pundaknya. Tetsuya menghela napas tipis, senyum kecil di wajahnya tak mampu menghapuskan segala ekspresi datar yang merupakan ciri khas tersendiri.

"Tetsuya tidak mengajakku?"

"Tidak perlu ketika mengingat kau ada di sini sekarang."

"Heh. Alasan." Seishina mendorong diri menjauh, menoleh hingga wajahnya kini mendapati sisi kanan Tetsuya, menjulurkan jari telunjuknya untuk menyentuh kecil hidung pemuda itu, sentuhan lembut yang menandakan diri di sana. Tetsuya tak merespon dengan kata-kata yang memang bukan kebiasaannya ataupun dapat diklaim sebagai perangainya sendiri, sebagai orang yang pendiam ia lebih memilih untuk menunjukkan apa yang dimiliki—dirasakannya dengan tindak-tanduknya.

Dengan cepat tangan yang tadinya berada di kepala Seishina turun hingga sebatas dagu, berada di bawahnya adalah dua buah jari milik Tetsuya yang kokoh, mengangkatnya sedikit untuk mempertemukan iris biru mudanya dengan kepingan dwiwarna milik pasangannya.

Dan Seishina tak merespon dengan kata-kata, hanya senyum kecil yang barangkali tak dapat terlihat oleh orang lain mendominasi bingkai di garis bibirnya yang tipis. Yang pada akhirnya bentukan sempurna daging yang seolah dipahat khusus untuk dirinya diklaim oleh Tetsuya, yang mengulumnya lembut seolah dengan kontak fisik itu ia dapat mengutarakan bagaimana perasaannya, pikirannya saat itu.

Tak memedulikan kepingan memori yang berlomba-lomba mengabsenkan diri dalam pikirannya sendiri, perhatiannya seolah terbius untuk terus menawan kedua bola mata oranye dan merah yang kini tertutup oleh tirainya. Mengeratkan tangan yang saling bertautan, Tetsuya tidak ingin melepaskannya begitu saja.

Bagaimana ia mengingat saat-saat yang paling memalukan bagi dirinya, yang tak dapat diekspresikan oleh wajahnya, perasaan yang menggebu-gebu itu tak dapat mengapung pada permukaan kulit wajahnya yang terekspos sore hari itu setelah latihan basket selesai.

Tetsuya benar-benar tidak memperhatikan buliran keringat yang mengalir turun dari pelipisnya hingga pipi, kuantitas yang bertambah banyak kala ia sendiri gugup saat berhadapan dengan _manager_ tim basketnya saat itu; untuk mengutarakan perasaan.

Saat untuk pertama kali Tetsuya memberikan sebuah kecupan ringan tepat di bibir, sebuah momen yang tak pernah direncanakan olehnya maupun melintas di otak Seishina saat itu. Hormon dalam dirinya seolah mendorong dirinya untuk mendekat, mempertemukan dua bibir mereka, sesuai dengan kata hatinya yang ikut serta memberi keberanian untuknya mendekat.

Ia tak pernah melupakan bagaimana raut wajah gadisnya berubah seketika saat itu, yang biasanya datar kini tampak bingung, menatap ke arahnya lurus-lurus seolah meminta penjelasan tanpa menyadari bahwa rona merah mulai menempatkan diri di beberapa titik di pipinya yang semulus porselen.

Saat itu Tetsuya tak dapat memberikan penjelasan seperti apa yang tersirat dalam di kedua mata Seishina, ia hanya dapat memberi sebuah kecupan ringan, lagi, kali ini di keningnya. Sebelum mempersatukan kening mereka dan menatap mata itu dalam-dalam, masih dengan ekspresi yang sama. Hanya saja kurva lengkung tipis itu mendominasi bentukan bibirnya.

Momen terbesar dalam hidupnya adalah ketika ia mendapati gadis itu berjalan keluar dari ruang ganti, menampakkan dirinya yang terbalut sempurna dalam gaun pengantin putih yang masih suci. Meskipun saat itu Tetsuya sedikit jengkel mengingat bagaimana kulit Seishina terekspos, yang menampakkan apa yang seharusnya menjadi _miliknya_. Membuatnya tak tahan untuk tidak melepas jasnya sendiri dan menenggelamkan kedua bahu Seishina pada bahan berwarna hitam itu, dengan ekspresi datar seperti biasanya.

Ketika keduanya mengucapkan janji suci, sakral dalam genggaman tangan Tuhan, dan berbagi kehangatan pada malam harinya untuk yang pertama kalinya. Meskipun Tetsuya masih enggan untuk menyentuh wanita yang kini sudah menjadi istrinya (bahkan sampai sekarang pun ia masih enggan).

Seishina masih gadis, masih polos dan Tetsuya tak dapat mempersembahkan dirinya sepenuhnya lebih baik lagi dengan menghargainya, menghargai setiap keputusan yang dibuat oleh istrinya sendiri atau lebih lagi—Tetsuya tidak ingin melukainya atau melihatnya menangis tidak pada waktunya.

Saat keduanya berdebat dan saat itu Tetsuya melontarkan sebuah candaan kecil yang membuat semburat kemerahan menampakkan diri di pipi lawan bicaranya (sangat tipis hingga Tetsuya harus benar-benar memfokuskan penglihatannya untuk menangkap goresan kecil itu).

"Kalau Sei-chan benar-benar suka basket, kenapa nanti kita tidak akan membuat tim basket saja?"

Eh, siapa sangka Kuroko Tetsuya dapat mengatakan hal seperti itu, yang bahkan seorang yang masih dengan pembuluh darah Akashi ikut berdebar mendengarnya?

Mereka berdebat akan berapa anak yang mungkin akan meramaikan rumah nanti, lelaki atau perempuan. Saat itu Seishina ingin punya anak lelaki dan Tetsuya ingin punya anak perempuan. Meskipun diam-diam ia tak mengatakan apa maksud sebenarnya ingin memiliki anak yang berlawanan jenis kelamin dengannya, memangnya salah menikmati duplikatan pasangannya sendiri?

Seluruh memori itu masih terus berlomba masuk ke dalam pikirannya, sebelum akhirnya Tetsuya dengan berat hati melepaskan pagutan yang dimulainya beberapa saat lalu, tak dapat dipungkiri memori-memori itu masih terus melesak masuk.

Kedua mata mereka bertemu kembali, berfokus pada satu titik sebelum akhirnya tangan itu merayap naik, meraup perlahan garis rahang Seishina perlahan. Seolah-olah menikmati bagaimana garis itu dapat dibentuk sempurna tanpa perawatan apapun yang diperlukan.

Yang membuat Seishina menjatuhkan diri tanpa ragu langsung pada pelukannya, disambut dengan kedua lengan Tetsuya yang kuat menariknya mendekat, meskipun tak ada jarak lagi yang dapat dihapus.

Menghela napas pelan, yang perempuan berbisik; "aku ingin punya anak lelaki."

"—Perempuan."

Dan gema tawa riang dengan volume rendah bagai cicitan burung di pagi hari terdengar, hanya mereka berdua yang tahu.

.

.

**End**

* * *

**A/N**

Maafkan, bukannya lanjut fic malah buat fic baru, karena mendadak ide ini muncul di kepala begitu saja ;v;)/

Sekalian deh ini buat temen saya; Aoko Himawari yang kemaren tanggal 26 ultah dan saya ga sempet kasih kado karena malah pergi keluar negeri /shot

Anyway, mind to drop some supports; review, fav, follow? :)


End file.
